


the glam rock life [podfic]

by aethel



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Glitter, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: recording of the fic by akamine_chan





	the glam rock life [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the glam rock life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480254) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6dok3zg8zjllu4e/the%20glam%20rock%20life%20aka%20aethel.mp3?dl=0) | [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7id6tg567yiw665/the_glam_rock_life_aka_aethel.mp3/file)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 3.5 MB 



## Duration

  * 5 minutes 

  
---|---


End file.
